mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skipper733/MLN Elves/Archive 1
list of people bought from us. *Joeman200 *German77 *skullkeepa14 *samdo994 *boidoh *leinardosmith. *Kohu *Rondio *drone7133 *PaulTheWall1995 *drogdo9 Copy this with the items you want And will return you're cost. Copy this to the bottom in the talk secession to get you're items. I'll take It 'll take your pipe for the 5 beavers (its not the best but its reasonable!) well i'll higher the price one beaver after this but i'll give you the pipe for the 5 beavers first.-- 15:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Owl How much a totemic owl.-- 00:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) well in clicks about 50, For fur 25, and for beavers 50. If you think this is an unreasonable trade please state why.-- 00:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) great I buy it for 55 clicks.-- 00:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) great give me a bit.-- 00:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC) tell me when you have it.-- 00:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC) you have it.-- 21:16, 23 June 2009 (UTC) of course!!!-- 23:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Buy want to buy a Dragon. Is 15 beavers ok. 00:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) sorry out of stock -- 00:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Gypsum Would like to buy 53 gypsum. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 12:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Uh oooh!!! I just commented and clicked save page... but it did something wierd!!!! Sorry!! :( --LeinardoSmith (talk) 12:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Yes I would like to buy gypsum And I'll have to get this more protected.-- 12:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I meant to say I would like to buy 53 gypsum. And I hope you can fix what ever I did. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 12:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) sorry out of stock -- 00:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I hope I hope you donot mind that I edited your store it said you will be helped by are '''waiter' so I changed it to 'waitress' hope you do not mind! -- 23:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Nope not for that reason thank you.-- 02:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Job Hey I am interested in a job. But I do not know what you are asking for. Tell me what job you are giving away and I will tell you wether I still want it. (BTW I glad to see you got your page back in order.) --LeinardoSmith (talk) 12:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Well we have a few roles not filled in like a chef for our food bar. (making food items for the customers needs) If the customer chooses the food menu and you send their food Item to me and I send it to the customer. There is no way I can rip you off because The customer will get angry at us. After 5 orders you will receive you're pay. :Another role is to be another waiter who checks out the store talk frequently.-- 13:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) What kind of requirements do I have to have? For the chef and waiter. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 01:29, 27 June 2009 (UTC) well being a chef you need trust and honesty you may make all the food items for the customers. to be a waiter User:Skipper733/Waiter -- 13:45, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I think I'll be a chef. How much pay do I get? --LeinardoSmith (talk) 05:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Same as the waiter.-- 22:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) OK sounds good. I take the job. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 02:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Shopnav You need to put the template. it will look like this: But for any other page you can put template that will look like this: 01:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :No I have done this before you sent me the message.-- 22:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:30, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sure but we don't need any right now. No thank you. but thanks for asking.-- 00:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Totemic Is Me Ill take a totemic rabbit. Ill send u 20 totemic fur for that. 15:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) can you take the totemic rabbit for 20 totemic fur and 20 beavers. -- 15:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Elf trades I don't need gypsum or pipes yet. -- 07:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry only one licence is available... -- 22:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll buy it?-- 11:19, 12 July 2009 (UTC) that will be 140 clicks on anything you like on my page.-- 14:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hey you said you had all of them. I was going to sell them to you. -- 12:13, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Um what did I say I had All of Because I never said I had all the licenses. You can still sell things to the store though it will help our business You will get payed for that ( in a different way : I'll put you both on my group performance module. ) -- 14:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I was talking to Skullkeepa14. At my Store he said that he had all the licenses and didn't need them. -- 11:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) exactly wen did i say that anyways, i'll buy it from ur store leinardo,(I don't have any factory mods!-- 11:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Job I want to be a cashier-- 02:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) you've got a job.-- 14:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) 1 plumbing license needed 1 plumbing license needed please set up your plumbing apprentice factory module i'll pay u 100 clix + 15 extra clix! who ever replies first out of u and leinardo i buy the license!-- 08:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Me!!!! -- 08:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yah beat me.-- 20:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Shop Barnstar thank you skull this is our first barnstar as a celebration I'll put the first three people to sign there names down below on my group performance module.-- 01:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations!, but don't put me on ur group module.-- 01:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) okay.-- 01:47, 17 July 2009 (UTC)\ Congrats! 02:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Concider me in. '''And congratulations!!!'-- 07:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Can u put me on ur group module? i need the hit singles?-- 09:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals Hey I would like to buy 1 of each totemic animal. Maybe for 50 clicks each? -- 08:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Great i'll send our manager you're order... it may take a long time. even when you pass rank 7 you need lots of totemic animals be prepared to wait that long because skipper733's elementals are down right now.-- 18:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) When will you posibly have them ready? -- 10:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well I only have a few in stock how many do you still need?-- 20:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) As many as you can give me. -- 23:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Alright but this may be awile because i'm low on elemental fire(below) and elemental air. (I only have a totemic rabbit..)-- 01:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Its fine right now I just need animals to make alot of the shield of speed. And I need banners have any? -- 01:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) You do know Im on rank8 to right.... If you can help me in return getting to rank 9 I'll give you 5 gaunlet banners and 5 mantle banners.-- 17:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) hey you are on my speed ranking club. What can I help with? -- 02:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Well first off all, It would be hand If you could stop asking for tetomic animals since I need them myself and second If you and me could trade shields that would be great.-- 16:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) OK got any shield of speed? -- 22:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Shield are not tradable-- 07:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I think you may find that I can still trade the totemic animals needed to make the shield ... you have shield of disiplin? -- 19:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I have the blueprint of all of them but, I have only built the shield of speed. -- 03:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Thats okay. -- 05:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Elementals? have any elementals?-- 12:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sure do. -- 21:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I'lll take all ur elemental fires-- 12:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You will have 10 then. witch in order to make profit for our store is going to cost you 3 fairy dust. If you don't have that much you can trade for a smaller amount -- 00:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know skipper it takes 3 clicks to create a fairy dust with an alter ego module. and it takes 1 click to create an elemental, ( considering the rank ) it would cost 2 fairy dust and 2 red flowers.-- 01:28, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. very right nastajia12 you are fair with prices what do you think skullkeepa14 sound okay?-- 01:37, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Ummm.... well i can just give u 30 clix?-- 09:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Well..... Then our store's stock will just run out but okay why not. 30 clicks on my pet panther please.-- 13:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) awesome but i don't really need fires now because leinardo just gave me 70 so but i'll be happy to pay wen i can-- 07:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Pay day. I will now pay all my workers. leinardo you are getting payed by my group preformance module. the rest of you are payed through dino fangs. -- 14:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Circuit Boards I'll buy 2 circuit boards tanx!!-- 06:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the trades! I'll give you the circuit boards.-- 14:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Co-manager I want this store as active as possible so In another month I will elect my most active worker as co-manage''r!-- 15:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I am probably the most active since I'm on 7 Days a week (or 5 days a week if im aloud) Oh and where do u want those clix for those circuit boards?-- 08:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I am on 6 days a week but sometimes you d'o not know I am on because I don't have anything to edit. And sometimes we go on trips those days I am not on. -- 00:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Great you two keep it up!-- 00:56, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Buy I want to buy ancient spear fragments 1 and 2,one of each,ten clicks in return.-Kohu (talk) 17:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Great I'll complete the trade after my break feast. -- 17:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind I just gave you the fragments. click anywhere you wish. While i grab some grub.-- 17:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) waiter no.2 Can I help Legoguy as waiter?-Kohu (talk) 19:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Well It alright with me but you better ask him.-- 22:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I want to be harvester actually.-Kohu (talk) 12:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Well in that case sure you can be a harvester.-- 15:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Can you please put my portrait up?-Kohu (talk) 15:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry I'm getting german77 to make you a portrait you can put on your user page I will also use it for a portrait. same has been done for most of my workers.-- 15:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 16:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) There's only one problem...I use Bionicle Skin now.- 22:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Oh thats okay I'm rank 9 and my pic says i'm rank 8.-- 01:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) THE RANK 2 CYBERTRONIAN RULER ORDERS YOU TO GIVE HIM APPLES! Four to be exact.- 20:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay great that would be two clicks I believe. (on galactic stardust please.)-- 22:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I sent the apples.-- 22:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Apples are not two clicks their one worker bee.- 11:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::oh yeah right thanks. Well one worker bee than :)-- ::::I sent it already.- 13:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Code Code is 733$ i would like a rough diamond, rough ruby, and a rough sapphire. 03:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome! you found the code! thats a very old code but okay your items are coming up!-- Thanks 17:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) And i think the second one is "The failed sandbox. from skipper733". Is that 1 neb a week until the end of september? 00:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thats not he code for one, sorry its already been used on my talk page.-- 12:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Alright. I tried at least ;) 14:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Where did you find the codes?-- 13:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Its a secret but look on the shop page to start. -- 23:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Trades Hey skipper i'd like to buy loots of rank 4 items.-- 11:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay sure which ones.-- 13:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Trade Can I trade my nebular crystal for 5 pipes? drogdo9 Yep. Just one sec.-- 16:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I sent the nebular crystal. Thanks! Selling hypnotic frequency machine I'm willing to sell my hypnotic frequency machine for 20 clicks on my water bug pet module. Can we have a deal? drogdo9 :Sure drogdo9 sounds good. I'll give you the clicks.-- 19:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! drogdo9 nails I'll buy 20 nails.--drogdo9 (talk) 15:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Thats 20 better bees or 20 clicks.-- 15:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Who do I send the better bees to?--drogdo9 (talk) 00:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Me I'm the manager.-- 21:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll send the better bees.-- 22:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll give you the nails.-- 22:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Can I have the nails yet?-- 19:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep i'll send them over plus for the wait I'm giving you 10 extra.-- 20:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Would you like a nebular tip?-- 21:16, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Well thats a BIG tip i think you should keep it a smaller tip would be great though!-- 21:18, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :What about a rough diamond.-- 21:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure.-- 21:28, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Need Help? Do you need help with your shop? I can do something like take care of clicks or something like that. 01:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well are you asking to work here?-- 15:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) If you have an empty position, yes. 19:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Why not just trade on the Trade Market? I do not see the obsession with personal stores here. You mean make my own store? 20:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Okay for one its just for fun plus you get payed for working hard here. Also there is a spot open.-- 20:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, that is fine Skipper. I just wonder what happened to the old Trade Market. Skullkeepa made his auction block thingy, but that is what the Trade Market is for. Anyways, go ahead if you want to, don't mind me. What's the spot for? I will probably help and i might just make a little shop. 00:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh the spot is to help with clicks but you can take part time and only click on big trades.-- 13:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Alright sounds good to me. Oh and Ajraddatz, i took your advice and made a personal shop: Incredible Items. 00:18, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Great! you and drogdo9 will get payed well if you work well.-- 00:49, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Cool 01:49, 1 September 2009 (UTC) CO MANAGER Sadly none of the workers have put in too much activity so i'll give on last chance for activity.-- 21:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I have been active its just that I am chef and there isn't much for me to do. -- 03:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I see... Well if You can temporarily Check the shop once and awhile then I may give you the job.-- 13:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) What am I supposed to do when I check the shop? -- 23:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Just check the talk and if the waiters don't take it then you take it. aslo thanks for the edit to the shop.-- 00:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Your welcome. -- 01:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Helpless Skipper, if you ever need anything for me to do besides clicks, i can do it, because i havent done a single thing yet. 01:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You can check the shop page and notify skipper if there is an order. If skipper is away then you can notify one of the waiters. -- 02:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good see. I think i will make you the co manager leinardo. -- 02:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes Leinardo u deserve, You Help Run '''THREE' Shops IN MLN wiki, I on the other hand maintain one but with lots of new features which are copyrighted! Have Fun, Keep Bricking!-- 09:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Skullkeepa. I try to do my best. -- 11:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Roofing Permit I'd like to buy 1 roofing permit.-- 15:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) That would be 85 clicks on one of Skipper733's modules.-- 15:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thank you legoguy.-- 21:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I clicked 85 times on your Galactic Factory Module (now all I need are the nails and gypsums and I will become rank 6).-- 03:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) best bee -- 16:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay 30 clicks on my light worm please.-- 21:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Waiter? hey I noticed most of your waiters are not active. Could I be one? -- 23:09, September 4, 2009 (UTC) sure. Your pay shall be a Neb for your hard work.-- 00:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks and do you have a keep or bastion module? -- 00:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I have a keep but i can't set it up, i'm low on green green bricks.-- 00:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll send you the catapults and click on it you harvest and send me the banners. I will give you 2 nebs for the use of your time and module. -- 00:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC)